Boss Man
by BeautyTiger
Summary: Natsu is the boss man and always will be. "Natsu you really need to start looking for the one." He chuckled. "Erza do you think there will be anyone out there that can tolerate me." "I believe so, there's always someone out there for anybody, even you boss." Just a little one shot hope you guys like and as always, it's Nalu. NOW WITH CHAPTER 2.
1. Chapter 1

**OoOoOoOo**

You can hear moaning all the way down the hall all throughout different doors in a building with lots of different apartments but you could especially hear it if your close to it actually, pretty sure you can hear it all throughout Magnolia.

"Oh~ God, it feels so good~" A girl with silky long black hair said, bouncing on top of a very young handsome man.

"Mmm~ Harder." She said as she roughly kept bouncing on top of him, she seemed pretty satisfied but by the looks of the young man's face he looked anything but satisfied.

"Natsu c'mon harder." The woman whimpered as she pleaded for the young man whose name is Natsu to do her more.

Natsu rolled his eyes and pushed her off, the black haired woman yelped as she bounced on the bed and whimpered at the loss of his manhood inside of her. He sat up and sighed then he moved to the edge of the bed and opened his legs.

"Natsu." The woman whined.

An irritated tick mark appeared on his face. "Just shut up and suck me off." He snapped.

She nodded and gave out a smirk, the woman thought to herself as she knew she was the best around every man knew about her and always paid her to do it, she always gave the best blow job and she was lucky enough that she had gotten Natsu Dragneel as a client. He was a famous CEO President at F.T Corps but in secret he was the most powerful mafia boss around and everyone knew that.

She would give this man the best blow job she has ever given anyone and she would have him scream.

When she placed her hands on his manhood, she started off with a simple rub, up and down, after that she went straight down and put it in her mouth sucking him so quickly that she forgot what she always does. ' _Damn this man taste good_ '

Natsu sighed again but in displeasure all he thought about was ' _is this the best she can do._ '

— **X—**

Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time today, tapping away at his desk.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" Erza his secretary and best friend had asked.

"Yeah boss what happened?" Gray his co-worker and also best friend asked.

Natsu deeply sighed. "Last night was the worst sex I ever had."

Gray chuckled at his boss. "Another girl wasted. What did you do with her this time?"

Erza shook her head in amusement. "Probably threw her out in the middle of fucking."

Natsu rolled his eyes at them as he continued tapping away at his desk. "Basically what I did."

Gray hummed as he looked at his bored boss. "So what happened, was she one of those girls that thought they could do anything and think they're so good at everything."

Natsu stood up and stretched as he breathed out a "yep." Popping out the p. "She wouldn't leave after I told her to stop, she still wanted to keep going."

"Never would have guessed." Gray murmured.

"Did you threaten her to leave?" Erza asked.

"Of course I did, she wouldn't leave so I pointed a gun at her head she was lucky enough that I let her survive, didn't even pay her."

Gray smirked at this. "Poor bitch didn't even get her money."

It was Erza's turn to sigh. "Natsu, you really need to start looking for the one."

The boss chuckled. "Erza do you think there will be anyone out there that can tolerate me."

"I believe so, there's always someone out there for anybody, even you boss."

Natsu rolled his eyes at her foolishness, he had never had feelings for nobody let alone love someone and no girl out there would make him feel any type of way. Even his first time he hadn't fallen in love with girl it was just simple mutual sex and even though it was his first time he never felt his heart race for the girl, she was nothing to him but for her is a different story.

She was completely in love with him but he didn't give two shits about her. Even now to this day he couldn't remember her name whatever it was.

"Natsu, did you hear me." Erza snapped her fingers at him.

He shook his head and said. "Repeat." It was more of a command though on the way he said it.

But Erza made no move to argue with him, no one would dare to actually, she nodded and repeated what she had said earlier. "Your new assistant will be arriving today."

He nodded.

"Yeah since the last one ran out on us."

"That was not my fault." Natsu sat back down on his chair nonchalantly .

"It was completely your fault sir." Erza butted in remembering what happened.

He furrowed his brows and asked. "How exactly?" His hands folded on his desk as he leaned closer to them.

"Well," Gray started. "We told you she was fragile and she was a nice girl, you flirted with her just to get into her pants-"He was cut off.

"Your point?" The angry boss asked.

Gray continued not letting his boss's piercing gaze faze him. "My point is that you took her first time and the next day she came in you were making out with another girl, she started crying and saying how much she doesn't want to see you anymore and then she quit."

It was Erza's turn to roll her eyes. "In my defense I thought she was a crybaby, she was fragile and weak and we didn't need someone like her." Erza really didn't like the girl, in fact she hated her guts.

"You just don't like her because she was flirting with Jellal." Gray laughed remembering the scene when Erza walked right up to the girl and gave her a clean hit to the face.

Erza blushed in embarrassment and anger. "Whatever." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Erza's right though she was just a nuisance and this corporation doesn't need anything or anyone like that." Boss man agreed.

"I guess you're right, she was kinda of bothering me with her sweet voice and creepy smile all the time, I mean how can anyone be that nice and she literally smiles all the god damn time, well except when Erza hit her of course."

"Mira's just like that but we all know she has a demon side to her." A new voice came in the group.

The three turned to see who it was eavesdropping in their conversation.

The three rose a brow at the man who had a thunder bolt shaped scar on his face.

"Laxus what are you doing eavesdropping." Erza said.

Laxus shook his head and said. "I just came and heard that part of the sentence, actually your new assistant is waiting outside."

The three looked at each other and after a pause they all nodded. "All right Laxus bring her in." Natsu nodded towards him.

Laxus nodded and went back outside, right after that the door opened again and blonde haired woman came in.

She smiled as she came in, her smile brightening the room, she was beautiful with the light shining down on her and her beautiful big chocolate brown eyes staring at the man sitting down at his desk, she has big breast and a big ass and you could tell her body was good and curvy in all the right places by the way how her clothes hugged her tightly.

Natsu smirked. "Erza, Gray you two are dismissed."

"Eh! But I wanna see-"Gray protested but got cut off.

"C'mon Gray." Erza hit him in the head and hissed at him, pulling him outside.

Once the door closed and the office went quiet, Natsu looked up and smirked at her. "State your name?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Lucy Heartfilia sir." She said making her feel like she was in the army.

"Hmm, Lucy huh? So you're my new assistant."

"Yes sir, I will do whatever you want and whatever you need me to do." Lucy said in all seriousness.

His smirk widened. "You'll do anything I want huh?"

Lucy nodded with an innocent face.

Natsu stood up from his seat and went over to lock the door, "Okay," he then walked over to her and sat on the desk in front of her. "You'll do anything. Right?"

Lucy nodded then sighed, she stood up as well in front of him. "Sir, I would prefer not to be hit on right now."

He rose a brow. "Oh I didn't know I was hitting on you." He said in amusement and his hand rested on his chest.

She hummed. "If that wasn't hitting on me, then shoot me with a gun."

Natsu chuckled evilly. "I can make that happen you know." He said opening one of his drawer to reach for his gun.

This time it was Lucy's turn to smirk. "Sir I am fully aware of who you are." She reached behind her and took out her small pistol.

His eyebrow rose up again curiously while a smirk made its way onto his face again. "Oh do you plan on shooting me then."

She laughed. "Are you kidding I wouldn't be able to kill you in a million years and I haven't had practice in a while and you'll probably be more cautious of me since you think that I'm now a threat."

Now it was Natsu's turn to laugh. He pulled out his gun and grabbed her wrist making her fall on table while he moved in between her legs and came face to face with her, pointing his gun at her head while her gun was pointed at his chest.

He hadn't felt this excited in a long time, a really long time.

She giggled. "Never would've thought this would happen on my first day of work." She said seductively and wrapped her legs around him, a habit she had grown used to.

When she wrapped her legs around him it made him move closer to her, the gun still pointed at her head, his eyes moved to her face and he could see that she was grinning like a mad woman.

Making his own grin plaster on his face, he moved the gun down to her face. "Hmm, you seem to like it this way though."

"Have I ever said anything like that all I just said was that I didn't want to be hit on, really I'm tired of every guy who does that."

"But I didn't even hit on you but by the looks of it you must like it rough."

"Hmm, a mafia boss who is also a president of a corporation, trying to screw his assistant on her first day."

"Screw?" He laughed. "I don't use kiddy words, if you're to use any kind of word then it would just be a plain and simple fuck."

"Okay then," she breathed and leaned up to him to whisper in his ear. "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

He laughed again. "You are the weirdest woman I ever met."

She smirked. "I could say the same to you."

He shook his head before he leaned down to kiss her roughly, he started by grazing her bottom lip with his sharp teeth, then biting down on it hard, drawing out blood.

She moaned, he was a bit surprised by it since all the girls he ever did that too always started to whine and scream in pain, it annoyed the hell out of him but she, she was different in every way, but let's see how rough she likes it.

He then thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, swirling it around with hers, his tongue licking up every part of her mouth.

Lucy let go of the gun, the same time Natsu did, her hands moved around and over his body wanting to feel his skin. He got the message and pulled his jacket off without breaking the kiss, then she helped him take off his tie and the last thing that came was his collared shirt, she moved until she found the buttons, Natsu let her do this part.

She started taking each button off one by one and at the last button he took it off. She broke the kiss to look at the beautiful sex god body. ' _Damn I knew it would look good but not this good_ 'she thought as she started ogling at his body, admiring the six pack he has.

He leaned down and roughly bit her neck. "Like what you see." He breathed.

She looked at him and smirked. "Fuck yeah." She whispered.

He growled at her choice of words and bit her neck again drawing out blood here and there.

She moaned again and it was turning him on so much.

"Dammit." He muttered and got off her, he didn't even give her a chance to say anything when he ripped her shirt off her but he wouldn't care what she would say about it and he was quite happy when he didn't hear any protest from her.

He smirked at her. "Did you think something was gonna happen today?" He asked as he looked down at her, she wasn't wearing a bra.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah 'cause I totally knew that I was gonna get fucked today."

He shrugged. "Probably wanted this and didn't even know it." He leaned back down and licked her perky pink nipples. He sucked on one and grabbed the other bruising it as hard as he can that it'll leave a mark of his finger prints.

His hands slid down to her tight mini skirt, feeling the zipper on the back he zipped it down and brought his hands back up to the hem of it, his thumbs going inside her skirt and touching a part of her back and the other fingers were grabbing her cheeks, he slid down the skirt feeling her ass along with it and bringing it down to her soft smooth legs.

When the skirt fell to her ankles she drew it off with her feet. She only wore a thong a red laced one and it barely covered anything.

"Are you sure you weren't expecting anything to happen." He grinned.

She grinned back. "Not at all."

He skipped half the foreplay as she got up from the desk and sat on her knees and brought his pants down.

When she pulled his pants and boxers off she had to restrain herself from attacking him. She bit her lip and couldn't help but let out a loud moan. His manhood sprang free and he was just so big! Like huge as fuck, wondering how the hell will that fit her.

He chuckled. "You could taste it you know."

She glared at him. "Shut it." She used both of her hands and started stroking him, her thumb pressing down on his foreskin before going down to get her meal. He hissed at the feeling and bucked his hips, he went all the way in the back of her throat, not minding the occasional gags when she moved her head forward and back. ' _Why the hell does he taste so good?!_ '

She couldn't get enough of it and for once she looked up only to see his eyes closed and his mouth open in bliss. She looked back down again when she felt him twitch.

Feeling that he was about to blow he pushed her head back and brought her up to give her a peck on the lips after that single peck he pushed her back onto the desk and pushed himself inside of her. He groaned and she moaned.

The feeling was so good.

He started pumping inside of her not giving her time to adjust to his size, each time he just kept going faster and faster. She wrapped her legs around him again and dug her nails on the flesh of his skin, making him bleed, she met with his thrusts, giving a little experimental roll herself and couldn't but love the feeling of it.

He turned her around on the desk, her breast being pressed up against it, her hands gripping the edge of the wooden table and his hands rested on her butt tightly, occasionally hitting her with a good hard slap on the ass.

"Oh god yes!" She shouted with joy.

He panted heavily and breathed out a moan. "Fuck~"

"Natsu, Natsu fuck me harder!"

And he did as hard as he could, you could actually hear the slap of their skins echoing in the room, you could even hear it throughout the whole building.

"Ohh~ Natsu!" she shouted his name as she came.

When he came inside her he shouted out a solid. "Damn~!" Before dropping down on top of her, she was panting heavily as well and he picked her up and moved them to the couch.

There was a blanket settling on top of the couch, he grabbed it and covered them both. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head rested on the side of her neck.

She panted. "That was... So fucking great."

He nodded. "Yeah... And I just decided on something."

She craned her neck and looked in to his beautiful onyx eyes, entranced by them. "What is it?"

He chuckled. "You're mine and not anyone else's."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him trying to see if he was joking but as she watched and stared with his eyes boring into hers, she knew he wasn't and she relaxed. A smile coming onto her face. "Fine I'll be yours but as long as your mine, you can't fuck any girl anymore except me of course."

He nodded. "No problem there, you're the first girl ever to actually make me feel good during sex."

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

He nodded silently.

"Wow because you're the first to make me feel good, that was the best most intense sex I ever had and we only just met today."

"Well we can change that obviously because you're gonna be mine forever."

She nodded feeling okay with it because she wouldn't mind at all.

"How did you find out about the assistant job?"

"Well I do have a couple of friends here."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Well the two that was in your office like an hour ago. Gray and Erza."

Natsu's eyes widened as he realized what happened and then his brows furrowed, he sighed. "Damn those two."

Lucy tilted her head, confused. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and sighed again. "It's nothing... So I guess you're mine now."

She nodded and turned to kiss him.

That's when Natsu heard a door being opened. Erza and Gray walked in like nothing, staring at their boss who laid there on the couch with his new assistant in his arms and a blanket covering them. The two analyzed them, Lucy's lip was bleeding and swollen and Natsu back was bleeding as well cuts all over it and they both had bruises on their bodies.

"What the hell do you guys want?!" Natsu yelled and they both looked at him.

Gray smirked. "Oh I see you guys got it on-"he looked at Erza and she nodded making him nod as well. "-so... Natsu mind if I have-"

"Gray-" Natsu said in a demeaning tone, making his best friend shutter. "I suggest you keep your mouth closed unless you want to get a beat down of a life time and you'll never forget it." He hissed.

Gray gulped and nodded violently, he looked at Erza and saw her smiling.

Erza stepped up. "So Natsu are you thinking about settling down now?"

Natsu breathed in slowly. "Yeah I think I am," his eyes bored into hers in all seriousness. "But I know you two set this up."

They froze.

Lucy looked at Natsu and finally spoke. "What do you mean they set this up?" She asked, confusion lightly hitting her eyes.

He chuckled and said. "They know you and know me, they were trying to get me to settle down with someone and they probably thought of you and sent you here when I needed to hire an assistant."

Lucy nodded slowly, understanding the situation a little better.

Erza chuckled this time. "It's not exactly like that but half of that is true."

Natsu turned to her, sharply looking at her and daring her to continue.

"We know Lucy yes but every time I got to her house she always starts talking about you and saying how hot you are and even one time she said that she wondered how it would feel to be fucked by a sex god-"

"Erza!" Lucy yelled, her face becoming red, she went down under the blankets to hide.

Erza laughed and continued. "So I told her about the assistant job and told her about you, she does do her research and came prepared today and she does do a little training every now and then like target practice and boxing and self-defense."

Natsu put his hand up to stop her from talking, he heard what he wanted to hear already. He looked down at the hiding blonde and smirked. "Alright you two out."

They nodded and left.

The room became quiet once again.

"So you think I'm hot and you wanted me to fuck you oh and not to mention you called me a sex god- He stopped when he heard her squeal.

"Alright enough! You don't have to repeat it."

He laughed and brought his hands down to her, picking her up and setting her down on top of him so she was straddling his waist. The blanket falling down to her waist and showing her breast.

"Alright ready for round two?" He asked.

She smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I was born ready Boss man."

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Just felt like writing something like this. Didn't know what to put for a title so I just went with Boss Man.**

 **Natsu and Lucy are always my # 1 and there always my main. So hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot**

 **Got my inspiration from all the mafia stories that's been going around.**

 **Beauty Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**OoOoOoOo**

The bright beams of light shined inside the red and black themed bedroom, the figure on the bed squirmed, groaning as the light irritated her eyes, a hand flying up and shading herself from it. She reached out and grabbed a red pillow, blocking herself from the strong rays of sun.

Lucy tried going back to sleep but once she knew that she couldn't, she removed the pillow and threw it to the side, sighing at the useless attempt she tried to pull off. A small smile slowly formed on her face, sitting up and holding onto the blanket tightly enough for it not to fall off, her eyes going around and looking for some nearby clothes, she spotted one way out to the carpeted floor and reached for the big white T-shirt, putting it on. Her feet planted on the cold wooden floor, shivering as she stretched and finally standing up and glancing around the place. Her smile widened when she saw blue fur and black slanted eyes staring up at her, bending down to pet it.

"Hey Happy," Strand pieces of her blonde hair falling neatly onto the face of the cat.

The blue feline purred and ran around her shavely smoothed legs a couple of times before Lucy picked him up.

She giggled as he licked her hand. "Morning to you too," eyes shifting and looking around once more before going back to Happy's eyes, her hand lightly scratching under his chin. "Happy, do you know where Natsu went?"

Happy meowed softly and moved to rest in between her breasts.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Lazy cat," she muttered as she moved back onto the bed, laying down and petting the small cat's head. She stared at the ceiling impassively, thinking of all the events that happened when she met her boss man, it was incredible and he very much so enraptured her. Her life changed as soon as she stepped through the building doors, or it could have possibly been when she met Erza and Gray, either way things changed for the best and she couldn't possibly be happier.

"Finally awake."

Her ears became aware of the deep voice that spoke near her.

Her smile grew back, she slightly turned her head and looked at him through her peripheral vision, her legs spread out comfortably on the bed.

From the side of her vision she could see that he had just gotten out of the shower, water droplets sliding down his body, the dangerously low small white cotton towel wrapped around his hips to the point where it showed his delicious looking V-line, she licked her lips in anticipation, excitement coursing through her veins. She hadn't moved from the spot on the bed, in fact she was going to play it safe, trying to lead the prey into her, but in this case, in his eyes she's his prey and he's the rough alpha animal. Her eyes sparkled hungrily at the sight before her, patience running low.

Natsu rolled his eyes, he didn't need to know that she had a hungry look on her face, a familiar smirk growing on his own lips. "If you don't want anything to happen to you, then I suggest you close those legs of yours."

That only prompted the blonde to open them wider, trying to tempt the young man by pulling a little bit of _his_ shirt up, showing the flamed red thong.

He rose a brow, smirk wider and his pearly white canine teeth showing, eyes moving to the blue fur ball that rested between his girlfriend's breasts. "Happy," and that was all the little blue cat needed to hear before quickly straightening and guiding himself out of the bedroom. His eyes going back to the sexy woman that laid in his bed, calmly walking closer to her. The towel tightly wrapped as it hasn't come undone. He hovered on top and stared into the big brown orbs that entranced him. "I guess we could spare some time before we go to work."

Her hands slowly sliding up from his clean chest to wrap around his neck. "You are the boss; I would expect a little more than just 'some'."

"Well... I do have a base to get too."

"Company."

"Whatever, same thing."

A hearty laugh flew through her lips. "It isn't," she corrected, her eyes seductively gazing into his, she watched as the drops of water still slid down from his hair and onto his face, the rest from before probably dried from the heat the man consumes. Literally he's hot in both ways and she was lucky enough that she got him. She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, moving an inch back and whispering lowly. "Okay then, let's spare a few."

— **X—**

Three people walked towards the building neatly and solemnly, their heads held up high as the leader of the three stood in-between the other two, her stern, grim look gave everyone chills as she walked past them. They headed for the building that has big bold letters _Fairy Tail Inc._ on it, walking inside and expectation came from people all around them as they all gave dirty looks at the professional three walking in. Every one's heard of them, the most second, probably third best mafia in the world came waltzing in like they own the damn thing, but the only chills they got is from the woman that stood in front of the others.

"Excuse me ma'am."

A voice rang through the woman's ears making her completely stop from going to the destination that she had intended, her head slightly turning to the high pitched voice. Her black long hair flowed around, green eyes staring into the ones that interrupted her. "Yes, what is it?" Speaking slowly and the sickly smile that was on her face made no one want to deal with her, while the other two behind her stood expressionless, they made no attempt to help the other woman who had begun talking to their boss.

What a mistake that was.

The woman gulped and stepped back subconsciously. "Do you have any business here with Mr. Dragneel," swallowing loudly, feeling her throat being dry and voice faltering. "I-if you don't then please l-leave?"

Her sickly smile changed quickly into a surly scowl, her fist clenching unintentionally, not liking the way the woman was talking to her. Her hand swiftly grabbed the girl by the throat, picking her up off the floor without strain, she narrowed her eyes, glaring at her. "Do you know. Who. I. Am?"

Sensing the danger in her voice and a few people noticing the situation she's in, did nothing to help. The woman sweating, nodded, as the leader held her throat harshly, she could barely speak or move her head well.

"Then say my name and where I'm from."

Her raspy voice breathed. "Minerva Orland... from... from Sabertooth."

The smile came back, more of a smirk now, she felt proud of what she accomplished but there are other things she needed to take care of. "Good." Her hand gripping further and nails digging into the girl's throat.

"Minerva." A calmly stern voice spoke in the middle of the scene, making the black haired woman let go of the girl whose life she was about to take. The girl ran away, roughly coughing and shakingly holding herself of the trauma she was just put through moments ago. Minerva turned to the equally strong voice as her.

"What are you doing here?"

The woman breathed as her eyes went up to the brown ones of the red headed demon, Erza. "I came to see Natsu, I have business with him."

A brow raised up, walking closer to Minerva. "Did you make an appointment?"

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes and Erza did the same.

Moments of silence entered the room, the glares coming from the two of them became intense as they stepped closer to where their noses were almost touching, everyone around them watched as the atmosphere got even tenser.

The ding of the elevator could be heard, a few people turned their heads towards the action. A raven haired man came out, hands in his pockets and silently staring at the ground, completely ignoring everyone else. Once he finally looked up, he sighed and rolled his eyes, walking near the two woman who had death stares for each other. Gray went behind Erza and pulled her back. "Minerva if you want to go see Natsu, then go."

Erza's eyes widened and turned her head to the man. "Gray-"

"Erza it's alright, _trust me_ ," saying the two words low enough for only her to hear.

Snarling at both of them. "That's all I asked," walking away and headed for the same elevator that Gray came out from and her two subordinates following.

Eyes narrowing down and staring at the idiot man, getting her fists ready for him. "Gray, why?"

He smirked. "You know how Minerva is so hooked on Natsu."

The red head nodded.

"Well... There's probably gonna be a surprise for her when she gets up there."

Either way, he got hit.

Minerva waited for the doors to open, tapping her foot impatiently. When it gave out a little ding she sighed in irritation, walking out and going to the dangerous mafia boss around.

"Minerva." The blonde subordinate spoke.

She quickly craned her neck and glared at him.

"Uh... Ms. Orland?"

"What?" Her tone becoming more annoyed.

"Are you sure we should go in there unannounced?"

"Yes, it's Natsu, he won't mind." She retorted and gave up on the silly conversation, not waiting another second to go inside, but as soon as she opened the double doors, a shock came to the three of them. Natsu was here, but someone else is here with him, a woman they don't recognize had her legs wrapped around him as she sat on top of the desk with her shirt unbuttoned, showing her black laced bra, both in a lip-locking session and apparently they didn't notice the three either.

Minerva looked like she was going to blow a fuse, her face red in anger and jealousy. She cleared her throat loudly and that seemed like it worked because the two of them broke apart, and more or less Natsu became more irritated than her from the interruption.

He scowled and narrowed his eyes at them, running a hand through his pink hair. "What do you want and why are you here?" Stepping back from his woman and an oncoming serious look reached his face.

Minerva walked in and hesitantly laughed. "Who is this Natsu, another one of your whores?"

He glared. "She isn't and what the fuck do you three want?" Fixing his suit and glancing at Lucy, who didn't seem too happy about the interruption either or possibly being called a whore, she got up and sat on the couch nearest to his desk, buttoning her shirt up as well.

Minerva's eyes widened for a split second before she hardened them again, glaring at the blonde who sat casually on his couch.

Natsu sighed irritably. "What do you want?" He repeated and walked around to sit behind his desk.

She didn't say a thing. She was more worried about the blondie over there, who now dealt with some paperwork.

She hated her already, her green eyes moving to the pink haired man behind the desk. "Everyone out, I have to talk to Natsu personally." She glared at one specific person. "That means you too blondie."

Lucy's head lifted, the attention grabbing from what this woman had just said. She looked over at Natsu in confusion.

He stood up and walked over to her. "This is my office, don't tell her to leave."

Minerva even more annoyed than ever, rubbed her temple to ease herself. "It's very personal Natsu so please tell her to leave," she gritted her teeth.

His eyes narrowing down for minutes, trying to see if she was lying.

...

...

...

He sighed inwardly as he couldn't find anything on her face, after all... She knows how to hide her emotions very well, except towards other woman anyway. He turned his head towards Lucy and gave her a nod.

She nodded back and walked past the glaring girl.

Once the office door was shut, Minerva walked over and sat down on the couch. She came here to tell this man that sabertooth overcame raven tail, only to have come here to see him and some blonde gettin' it on, on his desk. She was a little pissed off to be honest, and then he said that she wasn't one of his "whore's." That made her even more pissed off. She stared down at her lap with her brows furrowed, ' _What the hell! I've been trying to hook up with him for so god damn long and nothing, and then this bitch comes along and takes him away! I haven't had sex in a while, I'm getting so frustrated_. '

A snap echoed through the room, she brought her head up and stared at the man.

"Stop spacing out and tell me why the hell did you come here."

Minerva balled up her fists and stood up in a rapid speed. "Who is she Natsu, I wanna know what she was doing here?" hands on her hips and facing him directly. "You said she isn't one of your whores, so who is she?"

Natsu's brow twitched ' _damn woman, don't know when to give up_ ' he moved backwards, finding a source to sit on top of, only finding his desk. "As I said before, she is none of your god damn business and if that's what you came here to talk about then leave."

"Give me an explanation and I'll leave." She demanded, standing her ground.

Natsu tched and moved his hand behind his back, pressing a button on his office phone. He stared straight at Minerva. "You're not my wife, I don't need to explain shit to you, now if you're staying here someone will be coming here to escort you out."

Her eyes widened at the noise of the office doors opening. "wha-"

Erza came in, holding a small black pistol and pointed it at Minerva, she then grabbed her arms and moved it behind her back, gripping it tightly and then moved the gun to her head. "Let's go."

Minerva was dumbfounded the whole way out the office ' _did that bastard actually call this whore on me?_ ' She was pushed out the doors harshly. Sting and Rouge watched their boss being kicked out by the red headed demon and Lucy snickered to herself.

The blonde walked back into the office and shut the door.

Erza let go of Minerva. "Advising that you leave right now and not start something that you can't finish," the red head walked into the office herself.

The black haired woman seethed in rage, her teeth grinding and her whole body shook in anger as her muscles were cramping from how hard she was trying to hold herself back, she then grabbed Sting and Rouge by the wrists and walked out ' _If I can't have him then no one can, I'll make sure of that._ '

Inside the office, Erza put her gun back into her pocket, bowing down to her boss. "Successfully escorted out boss."

Natsu nodded and rubbed his head. "Thanks Erza, If I hadn't called you up here then I would've resulted into violence myself."

Lucy hummed and sat next to her boyfriend. "Who was that?"

Natsu groaned at the question, he didn't want to talk about her right now. "That was Minerva from sabertooth corporation, she's the head over there."

"So, she's just like you."

Natsu nodded

Lucy tapped her chin in thought. "Alright, then why did she come to see you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, she didn't even tell me, all she kept saying was who you were."

A curious brow rose up. "Why would she care about me?"

"Well- "

"Minerva won't leave Natsu alone, she's been trying to get him to sleep with her for years," Erza but in and scoffed. "It's pathetic really."

Lucy stared up at the red head. "Then she's jealous of me because I have Natsu."

"Probably."

Yeah but no worries, I would never touch that woman in my life."

"No wonder..." Lucy said to herself.

Erza sighed and put a hand on her blonde friend's shoulder. "Lucy if you need anything just call me alright, I'll be coming to your apartment later as well."

Lucy nodded and stood from the couch, stretching her arms. "Alright Erza... And you..." She turned around and leaned down to kiss her boyfriend/boss. "I'll see you at your apartment tonight, after my day with Erza."

Natsu stared and grabbed her chin, pulling her closer and leaving her with a long lingering kiss. "Can't wait," smirking as he watched his girl leave the office.

— **X—**

Lucy sighed as she walked out of the building, not much of anything there, she was confused about the whole situation with Minerva and Natsu, not that she's worrying about it either, but it was just a strange situation to be in. When she came in and took everyone out of Natsu's office, she and two others were waiting outside, listening to the whole conversation. Lucy rolled her eyes, it's not like they were quiet, all she heard was her being called a whore and all that and not to mention her two subordinates were squirming and looking nervous, standing near on the other side of the double doors. They wouldn't talk either, so she just shrugged and waited for the screaming to be over, which was mostly done by that boss woman.

"Honestly why did she care so much, I mean if you can't have him then you can't have him, jeez." She muttered to herself while walking silently to her apartment. Usually she would go over to Natsu's, but he drove her there with his car and besides, her apartment is so much closer to the corporation than his, as well as Erza coming over later to have a "girls" day out with the rest of the woman at the corporation.

She finally saw the little burgundy apartment home that she lived in. "Ahh~ home sweet home~" she sighed in content and walked into her living room, taking off the high red heels she had worn, it felt refreshing to see this place again after so long. Since she's spent her days at Natsu's apartment, she hadn't really seen hers in a while, not to mention he would barely let her leave the place. "I guess I better get ready," she stretched her arms out, breathing in relief. "I'll be leaving again in a few, I practically moved in with him." She muttered, talking to no one in particular.

Lucy walked in her room, barely setting a foot inside before she froze.

"It's about time you got here blondie."

Her eyes widened, her lips tightly locked as she stared at the feminine figure that was sitting on top of her bed, her arm raised up and pointed a finger at the black haired woman with the green eyes. "How did you-"

Minerva with crossed arms, scoffed. "Please don't ask that ridiculous question, I rule a mafia base and I'm guessing you already know that."

"Yeah but-"

"If I rule a mafia, do you really think it's so hard to get into an apartment like this?"

At this point Lucy started rubbing her temples, irritation catching up to her, she sighed. "Okay so why are you here?"

Minerva uncrossed her legs and stood up, walking closer to the blonde whore, as she likes to call her and kept her arms crossed together. "I only came here to tell you to stay away from Natsu."

Lucy rolled her eyes and settled a hand on her hip. "He's my boyfriend," she simply stated and stared at the wicked witch, who seemed to be getting angry by the second.

Minerva's nails dug into her skin, balling her hands up. "You think he's your boyfriend, I knew Natsu way longer before you did and I know he doesn't stick with no whore for this long."

"Hmm, you know you can't call someone that, when you're one yourself."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, she inwardly breathed in and out and ignored her insult, continuing on with her talk. "Natsu's playing you, he's just using you for sex and I would know he's done that to me before too, that's why I'm telling you to stay away from him."

Lucy impassively stared at the woman, a brow raising up in suspicion. She kept silent, the air between them was thick.

...

...

...

Until it was broken.

She snorted and laughed loudly.

The black haired woman stepped back in shock, being startled from the loud laughter.

Lucy pointed at her, her hand shaky from laughing. "You... You expect me to believe that, I mean, I know Natsu had sex with a lot of girls before me and it was always a one-time thing for him, but do you expect me to believe that he ever slept with you."

The shock on her face fell and an angry expression was replaced instead, she gritted her teeth. "And why is that so hard to believe?"

"B-because, Natsu told me that he'd never slept with you in his life, so I wouldn't believe you in a heartbeat," she wiped a tear away from her eye and her laughter softly coming to an end. "If we were in a different situation and you had told me beforehand, then I would've believed you, but I don't."

Minerva scoffed, a smirk forming on her face. "Yeah well, he lied to you and I gotta say, he's really great in bed," she blew on her perfectly manicured nails.

Lucy's face was a replica of Mirajane's when she gets mad. You know the one with the innocent sweet look, but a demon's aura filling up the room. "Now that's a lie, because I can tell if he lied to me or not, and... He's a monster in bed."

Now her anger spiked up to a completely different level, Minerva pulled out her gun and pointed it at the blonde. "I'm done with you and you're not a complete bimbo if you put up with this for so long... Now stay away from Natsu or else."

Lucy blinked, unfazed by the threat of a mafia boss, she reached behind her and pulled out her own gun. "I don't work in a mafia for nothing."

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise, but it didn't stay that way for long because she suddenly started laughing. "You are different; I could see why he'd want you... But it's too bad because I'm gonna have to kill you, in a snap of a finger, more of my men will come up here, so I suggest you move your filthy hand out of my face."

...

...

...

Lucy didn't take any chances though, so she shot.

Unfortunately, she missed. ' _of course this wouldn't be easy_ ' they were only inches apart and yet she missed.

Minerva was different, she took so much speed in that moment to move herself out of the way.

They moved back, Lucy moving closer to the door and opening it, running out of her room. The gun she shot with only had one bullet and so she ran to the living room to get some more.

Minerva shot like a mad woman, missing every shot as Lucy ran away, the blonde running to her coffee table where the leftover mags were. She almost had it, but the wicked witch shot the table, instinctively making Lucy move out of the way and tripping on her carpet.

She landed on her back, groaning from the impact when her head hit the floor.

"Ohh what~ you ran out." Minerva walked closer to her, standing over her. "And here I thought, you had a chance."

Lucy breathed heavily and pointed her gun at the black haired woman, she snickered. "Sorry, did I say I ran out."

...With that, she shot the actual last bullet to Minerva's leg.

The wicked witch screamed in agony and fell down on her knees, she held her right leg in pain. "You bitch!" She shouted and spoke profanities, not wasting a second, she shot the blonde on the left side of her shoulder. Minerva winced as the shooting pain went throughout her whole leg, she gritted her teeth and watched as trickles of blood flowed down. Her head went back up and stared at the blonde, the attempt to stand was futile though.

Lucy muffled her scream, breathing harshly and laying on the floor, she couldn't mover her right arm and the adrenaline she had a while ago, distinctively went away, feeling the pain more accurately.

"Fuck, I never been shot before, this hurts like hell!" Minerva's yelled and decided to crawl closer to the blonde who didn't dare to move.

Lucy inhaled and choked out a laugh. "No one asked you to be a princess and hide behind everyone."

Minerva spat out. "You can still talk shit when you're about to die, pretty brave for a whore." Her hand moved up. She tried to stand again but only being able to be on her knees, her left leg barley supporting herself up, she pointed the gun towards Lucy's head. "I'll give Natsu a message on why you left him."

Lucy breathed through her nose and closed her eyes.

Minerva's finger slowly pressed the trigger.

It was like everything went in slow motion.

The front door opened abruptly, the figure came rushing in and shot Minerva on the left side of her arm and before the bullet could shoot her in the face, it deeply grazed the right side above Lucy's chest.

The black haired woman fell back on the floor with a thump, yelling in pain. "Fuck!"

"Lucy!"

The figure moved and ran towards the blonde who now had two wounds, a sharp deep graze on the upper side of her chest and the deep bullet wound on her right shoulder. She felt her head being lifted up. The movement made her body shoot out in pain, her bangs were being pushed away from her sweaty forehead.

"Lucy." The familiar voice she heard once again.

Lucy coughed and breathed. "E-Erza," her voice soft and hoarse, she opened her eyes. "Erza what are you doing here?" She could hear her sigh in relief and could see the panic in her eyes.

"Oh god Lucy, I thought you were dead," she hugged her blonde friend. "I told you I was coming by later so that we could hang out, but I came a bit earlier." Erza heard a small laugh coming out from the pained blonde. Her eyes narrowed down to a certain woman who laid on the floor, she pulled out her phone and called Wendy, as well as the police.

"Lucy don't worry, Wendy will be here in a little bit, so hang in there."

A loud laugh rang through their ears. "I hope she dies, stupid bitch."

Erza glared and carefully let Lucy off her lap, she stood from her crouched position and walked to Minerva. Her fist balled up and clenched tightly. "You'll be taken to prison and we won't have to see your idiotic face."

Minerva spat out blood. "Please, I have the mon- "

"You can't buy everything and make things disappear, with your reputation, not enough money in the world could help you get out this time. Trust me."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "And I can't wait for Natsu to find out about how I killed his stupid little who- "She was cut off once again, but this time by a punch to her face.

"I don't care what happens to you, you could rot in hell for all I care, but you will not talk badly about Lucy that way and she won't die, she's strong like that and I definitely won't let Natsu find out about any of this, ' _he'll kill me for sure'_." She muttered the last few words.

Everything happened in a flash, the cops came and took Minerva away. Wendy made it to Lucy's apartment by herself and took care of the wounds. She stitched up the bullet wound that was right on her shoulder and healed the grazed one that officially became a scar, wrapping her upper body in bandages.

"There, that should take care of everything."

"Thanks Wendy you're a life saver."

"No problem Erza-san, but why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

Erza stared at the snoring girl, sleeping soundly on the bed. "Because, if Natsu found out that Lucy got hurt, he would go absolutely crazy and he would kill me for being late on saving her, plus the hospital would have just kept her there for longer than needed be and you are better than them."

The small little prodigy girl laughed. "Thank you Erza-san, I won't tell my big brother a thing and Lucy needs to rest, three day's tops, I would say a week but since you told me about my brother..."

Erza sighed. "Thank you, again, I'll see to it that she gets better." She watched as Wendy left through the door. "I'll also have to call him and tell him that she'll be hanging out with me for the rest of the day."

Turning around and looking at Lucy again, she held her hand. "Get better soon."

— **X—**

"Erza, I haven't seen Natsu in four days, didn't you say it was supposed to be three." Lucy walked down the street of her apartment, with the red head hurriedly trailing behind.

"Yes, Wendy said three but I had to make sure that you were alright for one more day and you shouldn't be walking so fast, you could hurt yourself."

Lucy walked even faster, towards the corporation. "Stop worrying so much, the only way I could hurt myself is by tripping on a rock, and besides... I want to see Natsu."

"I know you do Lucy and I know you're not fully healed yet, so please don't tell Natsu anything- "

"Erza I told you I won't say anything to him, so calm down and I don't know why you're so scared of him, he won't kill you for any reason. You and Gray are his best friends and even if he's never told you that himself, I know that's how he feels." She smiled as they neared the company, walking with Erza by her side. "But don't blame me if he figures it out."

Erza let out a huge sigh. "If he does, then I'm blaming everything on Gray."

The blonde giggled and walked to the front of the building, stepping inside. "Alright, I'll see you later Erza." She bid goodbye and took the elevator that led to the said man's office, she made sure to hide the bandages on her body.

She walked through the gigantic double doors, "Natsu," looking around more closely. The office was a mess, papers were thrown and is that... bullet holes through the walls? ' _What the hell happened in here?_ ' Her eyes shifted down to the floor, a specific piece of paper caught her eye, she crouched and grabbed it, skimming through the designated lines.

Her brown orbs widened. "Dammit."

Lucy dropped the paper and ran out the office, asking around for the whereabouts of the pink haired male. She asked everyone, even the receptionist if she's seen him. ' _How the hell does no one not know where their boss is?_ ' She sighed in frustration. "Honestly it's ridiculous." Lucy then ran through the office corridors, running along to the one person who had an idea of where that man might be. She felt like she ran endlessly in this hallway, when she finally bumped into a familiar naked chest, a thump could be heard as she fell to the ground.

She rubbed herself and gazed at the man. "Gray," perfect. The man she was looking for.

"Oh jeez, sorry Lucy." He lended her a hand and helped her up.

"It's alright, you're just the person I wanted to see." She dusted herself off and turned.

"What for?"

"I was just about to ask if you knew where Natsu was."

He stiffened and shivered at the name, his arms going around himself for protection. "Y-yeah, I saw him." Gray cringed and pointed down the hall. "He's just down there, third door to your left."

She nodded. "Thanks Gray," she was about to make a move until he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Good Luck." Was all he said and she looked at him in confusion, shrugging it off and nodding as she ran down the hall where the so-called monster was. "Hopefully he doesn't see the bandages," he murmured to himself.

Lucy ran to the room, the door being unlocked and easily to get into. She opened it and went inside.

The room was smaller compared to his office and it had no glass windows surrounding the area, it was just a normal office space with a bathroom on the side. "Natsu." She called out and slowly walked forward, the door behind her shut loudly, making her jump in awareness. Lucy turned and found none other than her boyfriend standing by the door, with his hand pressed onto it.

She breathed out in relief, a hand raising to her heart. "Natsu you scared me."

She stared at him with a brow raised. He stood still by the door, his head hanging low and bangs covering his face. "Natsu, are you okay?"

He said nothing, just kept staring down.

Lucy walked forward, slowly that is and with a sweat drop from her nervousness. "N-Natsu I've been looking for you, you know,' she took two steps forward. "I practically ran around the entire building to find you," three steps. "I ran into a lot of people and everyone said that they haven't seen you," four, five, six steps forward. "But I finally ran into Gray..." She gulped and stopped in front of him, hands clenching by her side. "And he told me that I could find you here."

Lucy bit her lip ' _why is he acting like this?_ ' he wasn't talking to her at all, he wasn't saying anything, he just kept staring down at the floor. She raised a hand and attempted to touch him, but that attempt failed as he finally, _finally_ moved, and with his quick-like reflexes, he grasped her wrist.

"N-Natsu!" She yelled out in surprise.

He suddenly moved forward, making her trip backwards and both falling on the floor. Lucy winced from the light impact, originally thinking that it was gonna be a lot harder than that. "Natsu w-what are you- "never finishing her sentence as she felt his lips on her neck, sucking harshly. "Natsu don't, ah~"

Her arms wrapped around his torso, clutching the black blazer he wore tightly in her hands. Lucy still didn't understand what was wrong with him and still hadn't said a single word, he just openly started sucking on her neck and in all honesty, she was letting him, but she was also forgetting something and realization came to her, so she pushed him away.

"N-Natsu please, not right now." Her hand on his chest, keeping him from coming any closer.

And he still didn't say a word, but since he was just staring at her and especially right now, he didn't give a shit, so he leaned back down to her neck and forcibly grasped both of her hands down.

Lucy tried to turn, not wanting him to see the bandages, she promised Erza that she wouldn't say anything, or show him anything about it, but he just won't back down. "Natsu please don't."

But he didn't let her and with his small canine teeth, he decided to bite her. Hard. Hearing the cry of pain from her and drawing blood as he lapped it right up. His hands smoothly going down to the sweater she's wearing, and safely unzipping it, he growled when he saw bandages wrapped around her and she was _only_ wearing a bra beneath. Knowing that she wasn't wearing a shirt under the sweater made him angry though, what if someone pulled the zipper down and saw her half-naked? That really got him boiling and as he thought of all the different possibilities, he made his way and kissed her down to the collarbone.

She bit her lip and a hand landed on his soft pink head. "Natsu at least tell me what's wrong?" She whispered and felt his hands behind her back, he unclasped the bra and let her breast bounce free.

He went down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, sucking like milk would come out of it and hearing her moan pleased him. He leaned up and hovered over her. "Lucy, just let me do this."

Her eyes widened, looking him straight in his obsidian eyes, her hand settling on his cheek, she let out a breath and nodded as she leaned forward and kissed him.

His tongue going inside her mouth and battling with hers, he reached down and grabbed her breast, expertly kneading it and twisting her nipple between his fingers, finding the pleasure of hearing his delightful woman moaning into his mouth. He pulled back and grabbed her black capri pants and pulled it down, showing her lacy purple panties.

His fingers reached inside and touched the little sensitive nub.

She pulled back, "ahh~ Natsu." Her fingers going through the soft pink locks and tightly grasping it overtime.

Natsu kept himself busy with sucking on her nipple and casually entering a finger inside her pussy. He really did love hearing her moan, he kept the pace slow at first but then sped it up, pumping in and out and keeping up with her gyrating hips.

Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from crying out, but with the pace Natsu was doing she wouldn't be so sure how long she would be able to keep this up. Her hand gripped his shoulder, almost clawing through his black blazer to how close she was.

"N-Natsu, I'm almost there." She breathed and kept her hips gyrating to match his pumps, but of course her boyfriend had to be an asshole mafia boss and hearing those words made him stop thrusting his fingers into her, she sighed in frustration.

He brought his fingers out and licked his wet cummed fingers, groaning from his girlfriend's taste, he then took off her panties.

She breathed heavily, her breast bounced each time she inhaled.

He was trying to be quick, so he reached down to his pants and zipped it down, taking his rock hard cock out, he looked at her, asking for permission to go in.

She nodded and stared at his huge penis, licking her dry lips and waiting for that monster to hurry up inside. "I'm ready, so hurry up."

He nodded as he moved forward, guiding his penis towards her entrance, slowly inserting it halfway, he felt her arms wrapping around him.

She sighed in content ' _this feels so gooood_ '

He pushed inside her slowly until he went all the way. He started moving his hips expertly and just like before he kept his pace slow but gradually went up to a better speed, pumping in and out faster and faster.

She moaned loudly into his ear. "Oh god Natsu!" Wrapping her smooth legs around him and kept up with his fast rhythm, she was a moaning mess, leaning towards his shoulder and breathing heavily on his neck ' _Damn it, I should've told him to take off his clothes_ ' she clung to him and kept loosening and tightening her arms and legs. "Natsu faster, harder." She pleaded and he granted her wish, doing both at the same time.

Thrusting hard made her loosen her hold on him and thrusting faster made her tighten it.

His eyes were tightly closed and his hands gripped her hips harshly, effectively bruising her to the max, he hissed as he felt her walls clamping. "Fuck Luce, I'm about to cum." Were the only words he said to her as he kept pounding into her like a jackhammer.

She nodded and bit the side of his collar, her release coming as well. Her muffled moans vibrated through his entire body.

He gave out one final thrust as he came inside and she doing the same, grunting out Lucy's name and she yelling out his.

...

...

...

They both laid silently on the floor and out of breath.

He pushed himself towards the side and stared up at the ceiling.

Lucy grabbed her clothes and sat up, grabbing every piece of clothing that he took off and his eyes immediately watching her. She got up and went into the small bathroom that was inside this small little office.

He watched as she disappeared into the small room, he got up himself and took out his phone to call Erza, cleaning up the mess and stuffing his dick back into his pants.

Lucy came back out dressed up, fixing her zipped sweater. "So, can I ask what that was about?"

He sighed and walked closer to her, suddenly taking her by surprise as he grabbed her wrists. "Lucy, did you really think I wouldn't know what happened?"

She raised a brow and acted like she didn't know. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at her. "Lucy I'm not dumb, I know everything that goes on, even if you didn't want me to find out about it," he pulled her closer till their foreheads touched. "Next time you get hurt, you better tell me so I can kick their fucking ass myself."

A sweat dropped from her. "How did you find out?"

"When you didn't come in the company for a couple of days, I found Wendy."

"Wendy? But she said that she wasn't going to tell."

"Yeah and Wendy is my little sister, so when she got a call that she had to help someone, she usually tells me where she would be going or who she was going to help and she wouldn't tell me shit, she just left all quiet, but today I finally forced her to tell me what happened."

"Is that why you're like that, and is that also the reason why your office is a mess."

He nodded. "Pretty much, do you think I like hearing about my girlfriend almost dying in a gun fight, and especially to that bitch."

She shook her head. "Sorry, I thought I had her, but I did get a few shots in."

Natsu sighed and gave her a peck on the lips. "Not the point, so you better fucking tell me the next time something like that happens again."

"Okay, but you- "

The door suddenly flew open and in came two very different subordinates, a black haired man and a blonde.

Natsu stepped up and moved Lucy behind him, being overprotective as he is and glaring at the two who works for Minerva. "Why the fuck are you guys here?"

They both bowed in front, Sting walking forward and saying. "We apologize for what our former boss has done to you, we didn't mean any harm."

Natsu looked at Lucy with a raised a brow, confused by what he stated, he turned back. "Former?"

Sting nodded. "Oh right, you guys don't know yet either."

"Know what?"

"Well from what Minerva did to you, she disgraced the company and the base by her actions, so we are taking her off from her position in the company and reassigning a new leader in the base, so she will not be working for or with us anymore."

Natsu's eyes widened as well as Lucy's, she laughed on the inside. "Serves her right."

Natsu walked up to Sting and Rouge, and casually landed a hand on their shoulder. "Are you still looking for a new leader?"

"Yes sir." They both nodded.

"Well I have an idea for you."

"May we hear it sir."

"I think you should be the new leader." Boss man pointed at Sting and said that out of the blue, shocking all three of them. Sting froze on his spot and rouge had his hand on his chin in thought ' _this could work though_ ' thinking to himself and moving forward to the frozen friend. "It might not actually be a bad idea Sting." Rouge touching his shoulder like Natsu.

That got him out of his position as he jumped from the contact, stuttering as he did so. "W-what Rouge but I'm not right for-"

"It doesn't matter, in any way I see it, you look like you would be a great leader, just train the newbies and get your job done." The pink haired boss cut them off and told them.

"You're saying it like it would be easy." Sting freaked out and waved his hands in the air.

"It is."

"No it's not-"

"Alright," hearing enough, Natsu grabbed the two and started pushing them out the door. "How about you go see if anyone else agrees if you should be the new boss and since Rouge will obviously be your personal assistant, he can help with the votes or some shit, so in the future I will look forward to be working with you and the sabertooth corporation, goodbye." He shut the door in their faces and sighed, still hearing Sting stutter and Rouge leading him away.

Hearing a laugh behind him, he turned around to face his girlfriend. "What?"

She shrugged. "Nothing," she smiled and rubbed her stomach. "We should go; I want talk to Erza."

He nodded and stopped near the door to wait for her.

They both left the room and walked down the halls to go back to his office, he watched as she kept her smile.

"You know Natsu, that was the second time you came inside me," she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I might even be pregnant."

He chuckled. "Yeah might be..." He walked towards the door and stopped in thought when realization came to him and stared as his girlfriend walked past him with a smirk on her face.

"Wait... What...?"

The End.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **So I decided to do another chapter of this and only because someone encouraged me to do so, so you guys can thank my friend ThatOneTroubleMaker, she's the one who helped me and gave me the idea for the second chapter.**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed the second chapter of Boss Man, and I wanted the end to be funny too. The lemon scene was a bit short and I hate that the gun fight was short too because I really love writing about stuff like that, but I just couldn't think of anything else, I apologize for that but other than that, I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
